User blog:Mrs Chanandler Bong/Gender-Flipped: Genderless II - Halloween Special
WARNING: This episode may contain some moderate sci-fi/fantasy action violence and brief use of moderate language. If you are offended by any of this, look away. Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds Teenage Mutant Genderless Nerds They have no genders cos Krazy screwed up gender-flipped: genderless II episode one: "halloween special" SuperFanon'Dregg maniacally laughs as he opens a purple portal. Several creatures from Dimension SBFW appear, such as Calazpillars and mutated otters known as Gavins. They feast down on Steller, who is struggling on the floor bruised. Steller: No! This can't be. You cannot defeat the Steller! Steller passes out due to a laser beam from a giant Calazpillar. He is defeated. Lord SuperFanon'Dregg: New York is the cheese to my grater. Minions! turns to the Dimension SBFW creatures which suddenly perk up and pay attention. LSFD: 'This is your time. Destroy this city and the people in it. You are the caterpillar, they are the leaves. ''Calazpillar licks his lips. '''LSFD: But most importantly, target the nerds! Steller's armour is on the floor, while Kayem Subprime, a pink gooey alien from the Utrom race, stares intently at it. Kayem Subprime: 'This is what evil dreams are made of. I could become the strongest being in the universe with this metallic suit. They will call me Kayem Subprime...! Let me just attach the components here... ''to Morningsplinter in a dark alley. He is now absolutely bonkers and is laughing maniacally while seemingly sleeping and shooting blue fire from his hands. Robzar, a robotic wolf holding a purple laser gun, is hit by one of these fireballs and scratches Morningsplinter's face to wake him up. '''Morningsplinter: I am pleasured by this smooth lotion... opens his eyes wide open and flies away. Morningsplinter: Shit, that's a wolf. be continued... is now continued. Morningsplinter is hissing and spitting blue fireballs at Robzar, who is deflecting the fire with shields. Morningsplinter: '''What is this invincible beast?! Am I dreaming? Am I a dream?... is life a dream? '''Robzar: '''Hey, philosophile, I'm Robzar. I'm not invincible, I'm just a w... '''Morningsplinter: Mwahaha. You're not invincible. You must die. Robzar: No, listen, I'm peaceful man. I used to be a derpy dog called Derpypound. I was a big cute doggy. Licked people, pounced on people. But now due to that freaking mutagen, I became a mutant alien wolf cyborg and it's sickening. I was so cute, but now I'm a monster. They abandoned me. "What is wrong with our dog?" The kid was sobbing her heart out.'' "I want Derpypound back!" "Why is my little doggie a robot?" "I don't love Doggy anymore!" When I became a mutant, my companion. My lovely little lady. Staceonardo why?! I loved you! She now fights crime or something. I'm not bad. I'm just a little doggy looking for love. ''creeps to the back of Robzar while he's talking and yells. Morningsplinter: Boo! is spooked and turns to an attack pose. He starts barking. Robzar: '''What was that? '''Morningsplinter: '''Me! Hahah, happy Halloween! '''Robzar: ...you douche. the end is looking at a picture of Derpypound. Staceonardo: '''Man, I sure miss my dog. He was my best friend but then he betrayed me. '''Krazatello: '''How? '''Staceonardo: '''Well, he became a robot. '''Rapheli: ''sarcastically'' That bastard! is triggered. 'Bagelangelo: '''Hey, at least Lord SuperFanon'Dregg hasn't unleashed monsters from Dimension SBFW and is destroying New York as we speak. ''see Calazpillars on the transparent glass ceiling in their sewer houses. '''Krazatello: '''Goddamn it Bagel! ---- How about a creepy chat party for Halloween? There will be spooky scary skeletons aplenty. Category:Blog posts Category:Gender-Flipped: Genderless